Halloween à Volterra
by aroishot
Summary: La secrétaire complètement dérangée des Volturi leur propose de fêter Halloween. Le perdant deviendra son esclave pour l'éternité ! Aro, toujours joueur, accepte immédiatement ! Qui va gagner ? Qui surtout va perdre ? PS : ce personnage est tiré de mon histoire "Lady Kitty Black" mais vous pouvez lire l'OS sans avoir lu ma fiction. One shot !


**Hello,**

 **J'ai fait ce petit OS pour remercier ElenaWrit !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, l'humour a une place importante.**

 **Joyeux Halloween !**

* * *

Vendredi 30 octobre.

Les Volturi étaient tranquillement réunis dans la salle du trône, à discuter entre eux. Les pauvres ignoraient encore qu'un danger redoutable se rapprochait d'eux ! Et pourtant, il avançait à allure humaine ! Car oui, les Volturi souffraient depuis quelques temps d'un mal redoutable, une sorte de démone incontrôlable vivait parmi eux et ils étaient tous partagés quant aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour ce monstre. L'amusement, quand elle s'attaquait à un de leurs ennemis, la crainte, quand elle s'approchait d'eux, le dégoût, quand elle s'approchait vraiment trop près d'eux… Bref, cette créature épouvantable vivait avec eux depuis qu'Aro avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui confier le poste de secrétaire et les Volturi ne savaient pas comment gérer ce monstre ! Car, bien qu'elle soit humaine, son esprit perturbé la rendait plus effrayante qu'une armée de nouveaux nés.

Lorsque les Volturi entendirent ses pas se rapprocher continuellement d'eux, la peur commença à envahir certains d'entre eux. Renata se colla par instinct à Aro, ne sachant pas trop si elle le protégerait ou si, au contraire, c'était lui qui la protégerait. Il fallait bien le dire, le seul être au monde capable de résister à la redoutable secrétaire n'était autre que le Roi des vampires en personne ! Et il devait admettre qu'elle lui donnait du fil à retordre. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de la tuer. Son esprit dérangé le sortait bien souvent de l'ennui et, lorsque l'on a vécu plus de 3000 ans, ceci était considéré comme un cadeau du ciel.

«Toc toc toc ! Maître Aro ! Toc toc toc ! Maître Aro ! Toc toc toc ! Maître Aro »

Encore cette maudite manie ! Depuis que Marcus avait montré Big Bang Theory à Petite (oui, aucun Volturi ne s'était intéressé au nom de la redoutable secrétaire alors ils l'appelaient tous « Petite », « L'humaine » ou « Gollum » tant ils la trouvaient laide), cette dernière avait décidé qu'elle imiterait Sheldon Cooper et c'était VRAIMENT irritant. Toutefois, à l'instar de Sheldon, personne ne pouvait la contredire. Aro souffla donc un bon coup avant de faire signe aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte, laissant libre accès au monstre. La plupart des gardes se raidirent en la voyant avancer avec un sourire victorieux. Caius en eut un frisson dans le dos, cette humaine étant pire que lui en terme de torture. Qu'avait-elle encore inventé ?

\- Bonjour Maître Aro

\- Bonjour Petite. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je viens d'avoir une bonne idée Maître

\- … Laquelle ?

\- Demain, c'est Halloween ! Je sais que vous êtes tous des vampires mais pourquoi ne pas laisser libre cours à notre imagination et se déguiser ?

\- … Tu souhaites que nous fêtions Halloween ?

\- Oui ! Nous devrons nous déguiser en la personne ou la chose que nous jugeons la plus effrayante au monde !

\- Cela m'a l'air… d'être une bonne idée ! Oui, c'est même une très bonne idée ! Cela mettra un peu d'ambiance !

\- Et le perdant sera mon esclave pour l'éternité !

\- Hahahaha ! Pourquoi pas ? Cela va motiver tout le monde !

\- Par contre, il faut une règle ! Je suggère que ceux qui auront le même déguisement seront immédiatement des perdants.

\- Tu as raison ! Il faut toujours bien définir les règles avant de jouer ! Il est déjà 23h. Halloween commence dans une heure. Nous avons donc tous une heure pour nous trouver ou nous créer un déguisement. Au travail !

A ces mots, tous les Volturi, y compris les Rois, se précipitèrent pour se trouver un déguisement qui leur permettra, l'espéraient-ils, d'échapper à la dernière place et donc, de ne pas être l'esclave de la folle furieuse ! Caius se précipita dans sa chambre et pria Athénodora de lui faire un déguisement de Casper, le gentil fantôme. Il avait appris récemment (NDLA : voir ma fiction « Lady Kitty Black ») qu'il était le fantôme le plus puissant de tous les temps et, rien n'est plus effrayant qu'un fantôme ! Après tout, les loups-garou, il pouvait les écorcher mais les fantômes ? Ils étaient insaisissables et incontrôlables ! Rien que d'y penser, Caius eut des frissons mais se calma rapidement en pensant qu'il ne serait pas l'esclave de l'humaine grâce au beau déguisement que lui préparait sa femme. Athénodora, qui cousait aussi vite que possible (c'est-à-dire à vitesse vampirique), se dépêchait encore plus que nécessaire pour pouvoir se faire son propre déguisement. Elle aussi avait envie de jouer ! Lorsqu'elle eut fini le costume de son mari, seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de la secrétaire. Athénodora décida de se déguiser en femme fatale car il n'y avait rien de plus redoutable qu'une belle femme !

Marcus était, curieusement, également conquis par cette idée d'Halloween. Depuis qu'il avait fait le deuil de Didyme, il lui semblait que la vie était beaucoup plus amusante. Il décida de se déguiser en Sheldon Cooper car il trouvait son raisonnement particulièrement effrayant parfois. Aro, lui, décida d'être plus malin que les autres. Après tout, s'il était le Roi, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Et puis, quand on a un don, autant s'en servir, non ? Alors il décida d'aller lire dans les pensées de chaque Volturi pour éviter de porter le même costume qu'un autre. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de devenir l'esclave de sa secrétaire ! Après avoir espionné Caius, Athénodora et Marcus, il alla voir Démétri qui se déguisait… en JANE ! Il avait tant de fois goûté à son pouvoir depuis qu'elle était avec Félix qu'il ne voyait personne de plus effrayant qu'elle. Aro s'en amusa intérieurement car il trouvait que Jane était plus divertissante que terrifiante. Mais après tout, jamais Jane ne s'était permise de s'attaquer à lui volontairement. Il alla la voir et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Félix, qui partageait désormais sa chambre, s'était déguisé en … ALEC ! En effet, depuis qu'il était en couple avec sa sœur, Alec s'attaquait très souvent à Félix. Jane, elle, s'était déguisée en Maggie, la petite amie de son jumeau. Pour Jane, Maggie représentait une menace, celle de l'éloigner de son frère et elle la trouvait, en cela, effrayante ! Aro secoua la tête et décida d'aller espionner Alec et Maggie. Maggie, qui disait toujours la vérité, ne trouvait rien de plus effrayant que le mensonge. Pour le représenter, elle parvint à convaincre Alec de se déguiser en Adam tandis qu'elle jouerait Eve. Car, après tout, si le serpent n'avait pas menti à Eve, on n'en serait pas là ! C'est donc entièrement nus que les deux adolescents comptaient participer au concours. Aro en fut légèrement troublé… Surtout que la petite Maggie était loin d'être effrayante, dans son plus simple appareil. Il parvint néanmoins à s'arracher de sa contemplation pour retrouver Heidi. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle ait la même idée que Maggie mais il fut déçu ! Heidi s'était mis un point noir sur le nez car, selon elle, rien n'est plus effrayant que l'acné ! Il rejoint alors Renata qui avait une vision bien personnelle de ce qui faisait peur puisqu'apparemment, ce qui la terrifiait le plus, c'était de ne pas pouvoir le protéger. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en conclut Aro en la voyant déguisée en passoire.

Après cette petite inspection, Aro se mit à réfléchir à son costume et il dut admettre que, la personne la plus effrayante selon lui…. C'ETAIT SA SECRETAIRE ! Il se déguisa donc en Petite et, eut un énorme mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir ! Heureusement, il était presque minuit. Il n'aurait pas à supporter cela trop longtemps et, avec ce déguisement, il était sûr de gagner ! Les costumes des autres étaient nuls !

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle du trône et y retrouva la totalité de ses gardes ainsi que ses frères et sa belle-sœur. Lorsqu'il vit la mine effarée de son entourage en voyant son déguisement, il comprit que tous les Volturi admettaient sa supériorité écrasante. Mais, comme c'était une chose habituelle pour Aro, il fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'asseoir sur son trône.

Minuit sonna !

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les pas de la secrétaire. Mais sa démarche, à l'entente de ses pas, devait être plus solennelle qu'à l'accoutumée car le rythme était différent. Tous les Volturi fixèrent la grande porte avec insistance, se demandant en quoi la redoutable secrétaire avait bien pu se déguiser !

« Toc toc toc ! Maître Aro ! Toc toc toc ! Maître Aro ! Toc toc toc ! Maître Aro ! »

Marcus frissonna ! Et si Petite s'était déguisée comme lui en Sheldon Cooper ? Alors il devrait être son esclave ! Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Aro qui compatit mais ordonna tout de même d'ouvrir la porte. Bien qu'il appréciât Marcus, il voulait d'abord et avant tout gagner ! C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent sur… la secrétaire en robe de mariée ! Le choc fut si violent que la totalité des Volturi tomba dans les pommes ! Le seul qui tenta péniblement de résister fut Aro, bien que cette vision de l'enfer l'avait passablement étourdi ! Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, il commença à avoir de grosses sueurs froides ! Et enfin, quand elle fut juste devant lui, il fut terrassé par son «Oui, je le veux ! ». Trop, c'était trop ! Il avait beau être Aro Volturi, le Roi des Vampires, il ne put supporter cette vision cauchemardesque. Mais alors qu'il sombrait douloureusement dans le néant, il entendit sa secrétaire ricaner : « HAHAHA ! Les Volturi sont désormais mes esclaves pour l'éternité ! BWAHAHAHA ! » L'enfer venait de se refermer sur les Volturi ! C'était… La nuit d'Halloween !


End file.
